Tragedies Young in Life
by Dark-Shigure-16
Summary: A teenage girl runs helplessly through the night. Get back here, yelled a voice, you can't get a way from me! She ran faster, cutting herself on branches, scratching her bleeding feet. The girl stumbles upon a house. She walks in and that's where the stor
1. Chapter 1

Sora: Okay, here's ANOTHER story by me! This one, I promise, will be much better than my other ones. I don't have that many fans of my stories so I'd appreciate it if I could have some really good reviews. Like explaining what I can work on. Anyway, here's Tragedies Young in Life. Also I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. I do own the teenage girl in the story.

Tragedies Young in Life 

A teenage girl runs helplessly through the night. "Get back here," yelled a voice, "You can't get away from me!" The girl's velvety black hair whipped trough the wind, her purple eyes wide with fear. Twigs broke under her bleeding feet, scratching her all over.

"Get the hell back here," cried the voice again. The girl ran faster, her clothes being caught on branches, tearing multiple holes. The voice was getting faint and soon it could no longer be heard. The girl slowed down, trying to catch her breath.

"Someone, please help me," she whispered, as tears ran down her badly bruised cheeks. She began to walk, searching for any signs of a friendly face. Walking for about an hour, the girl noticed a house. "Oh thank goodness," she thought.

She hurried down the hill, leading to the house. When she got there, to her disappointment, no one was home. The girl knew that the person pursuing her would find her, so she reluctantly tried the door. To her surprise it was unlocked. She hurried into the house and shut the door behind her. Sighing with relief, she walked up a flight of stairs and entered the first room she came to. Sitting in a corner, she cried herself to sleep.

"I couldn't eat another bite," exclaimed Tohru, setting down her chopsticks. "Yes," said Yuki, "though I was rather looking forward to your cooking, but since that stupid cat had to get into a fight with Kagura…"

"Shut up you damn rat," yelled Kyo, in a fit of rage, "It ain't my fault that she had to come bursting into the house!"

FLASHBACK

"Good morning my beautiful flower," said Shigure in his normally perverted tone.

"Good morning Shigure-san," grinned Tohru. The day started off like any normal day at the Sohma house. Only they had an unexpected visitor. "Kyo-kun!" "Ah HELL, she's here," yelled Kyo, running away from Kagura's death grip. Kagura grabbed Kyo by the ankles and began tossing him around the kitchen, breaking everything that came in contact with his body. Which resulted with Kagura hugging Kyo to death, along with forcing everyone to eat out that night.

End of FLASHBACK 

"Well, then I guess we should head home," yawned Shigure, stretching his arms over his head. Tohru and the Sohmas headed home in silence, except for the bickering of the rat and cat. "Well, goodnight Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun," yawned Tohru. She climbed the stairs to her room. She was full from her meal and was ready to hop into bed. She walked into her room and didn't bother turning the lights on. She took off her coat and just plopped herself on her bed with her clothes still on.

But before Tohru fell asleep, she thought that she could hear the sound of breathing, coming from the corner of her bedroom.

Sora: Well, there's chapter one. I hope you liked it. I will try to update soon. I'm just busy with school and I don't have as much time to write stories as I used to. Oh, don't forget to review! By the way, you'll find out who the girl is sooner than you think! Gotta fly!


	2. The Other Cat

**E'Sora: **Hey there, how's everyone been? Well, I'm really happy that you all like my story so far and I really liked the reviews. Someone (sorry can't remember the screen name I'll get it right next time) asked why the girl would just walk into a house and why no one would throw her out. Well, think about it. If some person was chasing you and you had to find somewhere to hide, I would just go ahead and go in dispite the consequences. Also, it was dark in Tohru's room, so she didn't see the girl. I hope that clears things up. Anyway, here's chapter two of the story.

Lawyer: Ahem…

Me: Do I HHHHAAAVVVEEEE to?

Lawyer: (gives a stern glare)

Me: All right, I don't own Fruits Basket and Characters; Natsuki Takaya is the rightful owner. But I do own the girl in this story.

Ch. 2: The Other Cat 

"Eeeiiikkkk!" Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure ran up to Tohru's room. The slammed the door open, worried about why she screamed. Tohru was sitting on her bedroom floor with a surprised look on her face. She was staring at the corner of her room. The three Sohmas looked over to see a black cat sleeping. The cat was badly scratched and there were clothes surrounding it, torn to sherads. The men stared at the little cat. They didn't know what to do.

"How did a cat get in," asked Tohru recovering from shock.

"I guess I left a door or window open," said Shigure. But just then, there was a 'poof' of black smoke. When the smoke cleared there lay a teenage girl with long black hair. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure turned a shade of red and just stood there, considering the girl was… naked.

"Ah… um, all three of you, out, out, out," exclaimed Tohru as she pushed them out of the room. She shut the door and looked back at the girl, who was still sound asleep even after all the excitement.

Tohru noticed the cuts and bruises on the girl's entire body. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pink skirt and a light pink top. Ever so delicately, Tohru dressed the girl to not wake her up.

'Poor girl,' thought Tohru, 'Who could have done this to her?' She then noticed something around the girl's neck. 'What's this?' Tohru lifted a chain off around her neck. At the end of the chain was a heart-shaped locket.

'Ari,' thought Tohru looking at the ingraved name on the locket. She turned the locket over and found 'From Brother' ingraved, also. Tohru, hesitating for a bit, tried to open the locket. It wouldn't budge, so she tried again.

Then, suddenly, a hand shot up and grabbed Tohru's wrist.

End of Ch. 2 

Sora: Well, there's chapter 2. I don't know when I'll update again, but I promise I'll try to do it soon. Till next time!


	3. Ari

**Sora: **Hi there, again! Hope you all didn't miss me too much! (awkward silence) yyeeeaaahhh…… anyway, I've had reviewers saying I need to make my chapters longer. I'm apologize, but I'm not that good at making long chapters… I really try to though. I'll make up for the shortness of chapters by trying to put as many chapters up as I can. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! I'm really glad you like my story. I guess you want to get started with the chapter right? Well here ya go!

Chap. 3 – Ari 

Tohru jumped from the impact. The girl, Ari, was looking at her through her velvet hair, with an angry look in her eyes, tears steaming down her bruised cheeks. "Give me my locket," she said, in a dangerous tone. "I- I'm sorry," exclaimed Tohru, "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't open it." Ari snatched the locket away and put it around her neck, wiping her eyes afterwards. "It doesn't matter, I haven't been able to open it anyway." They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Ari broke the silence, "Why… the hell… am I wearing girly clothes?" "Sorry, um… the only other clothes in the house are well, for men." Ari thought for a moment, "That'll be fine." Tohru left the room to go fetch some clothes.

'_So,_' thought Ari, '_that's Tohru… Akito was wrong about her._' Ari sighed heavily, '_My memory is beginning to come back… stronger than before._'

**Flashback **

"Hey Ari," called a boy. "Hey," said Ari, waving and smiling to her brother. Ari and her brother just so happened to be twins; she had black hair, purple eyes, while her brother had orange hair and crimson eyes.

"Ari," said her brother, running towards his sister. "What's wrong," she exclaimed, seeing the frightened look on his face. "Hatori, he's coming," he said, "he's been ordered to take you away!" Ari began to panic; she didn't know what to do. Her brother grabbed her hand and they ran as far as they could. They reached the large doors leading to the 'outside.'

Just as they were about to open the doors, someone grabbed Ari. "Hatori-san, what are you doing," she cried, struggling to get free from his firm grip, "Please, let me go!" Hatori looked at her, a saddened expression formed on his face. "I'm sorry Ari-san, but Akito-san's orders were for you to have your memory erased." She stared at him in disbelief; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Shigure, who also had a sad expression on his normally cheerful face, was holding her brother back. Ari stood there; crying.

She didn't want to forget all of the fun memories of her brother. She even didn't want to forget that day; the day she saw his 'other' form. "Damn you, Shigure, let me go," he yelled in a fit of rage. He thrashed and kicked until Shigure couldn't hold on to him any longer. He ran towards his sister and hugged her.

"Don't you dare forget me," he whispered, "we will be together again; do you understand me?" Ari cried into her brother's shoulder, "I SWEAR, I won't forget you." Her brother reached into his pocket and placed a heart-shaped necklace around her neck. "I was going to give this to you one your birthday," he said, "but I guess now is the time to give it to you."

Then, without warning, her brother grabbed Hatori's hand and forced it onto Ari's eyes. There was a flash of white light and she lay unconscious on the ground.

Flashback 

Tohru walked back into the room, "Sorry I took so long," she said, "Here's some clothes." Ari took the pair of black baggy pants and gray hoodie from Tohru. "Arigato… Tohru-san," she said as she left the room, leaving Tohru to stand alone in her bedroom, with a confused expression on her face.

End of Chap. 3 

**Sora: **Well, I hope this is longer for most of my readers. I liked this chapter a bit… there might be more in the future that I'll really like as well. By the way, when you review (please do review) I want you to try to guess who Ari's brother is. Though it's kind of obvious. (shrugs) oh well… Anyway, just review and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Gotta fly! Sora-chan!


	4. The Meeting

Sora: Well, it's been a long time, but I've finally got chapter 4 ready! OH YEAH! GO ME! (cough) Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm glad that all you peeps out there like me story. And since I didn't do it in the last 3 chapters, I'm going to give answers to your reviews. I'm only answering the signed reviews, because I don't want to be giving out anyone's personal info.

Hikari980: I never said he was a sweet and loving brother. What makes you think that he is? That was only one flashback. They could have fought a lot before. Oh, and HAHAHAAAA! CLIFFHANGERS ROCK! (sticks tongue out)

teenyugiohpotterphantom: Yep, it's Kyo! Candy for all! (passes out candy) Thanks for reading my story.

I've got a secret: In this chapter, I'm taking your advice and separating the dialogue. I hope it makes it longer. Yes, I know I'm evil. Bad Sora-chan, bad. (playfully slaps hand)

Ferocia: I would be scared too! Thanks for reading my story. Please continue reading.

Sora: Once again, thanks for reading. Well, on to the chapter!

Chap. 4 The Meeting 

"Damn it!"

Kyo slammed his fist on the dining room table,

'Why is she here?'

"What's the matter, Kyonkichi," said Shigure smiling his perverted smile.

"Shut up!" Kyo got up to leave the table.

"She'll remember eventually, Kyo." Turning around, Kyo saw Yuki leaning against the walked towards Kyo, "You know that, right?"

Kyo glared at him, "I know that! I don't need to be told by someone like you; you weren't even there when it happened!"

And with that, he stormed out of the house, leaving Shigure and Yuki staring after him. A few minutes later, Tohru came downstairs with Ari's dirty clothes.

"How is she, Honda-san?"

Tohru smiled at Yuki, "She's getting cleaned up."

in the bathroom

Ari turned the knobs and watched as the steaming water filled the tub. Once filled, almost to the rim, she inched herself in, wincing as the soothing water washed her cuts. She lay motionless in the water, letting her body soak in its warmth. Closing her eyes, she looked back at her old memories, trying to find some clue as to who her brother was. But every time she thought about it, her thoughts always wandered to how her father abused her and how Akito raped her. Ari let silent tears drip into the water, dwelling on the past, hoping for an answer.

Back in the dining room

Kyo walked back into the room. Shigure was reading his newspaper and Yuki was helping Tohru with the dishes. He sat silently at the table, listening for any signs that Ari would be entering the room. His ears perked when her heard the creaking of the stairs. Kyo turned around to see Ari enter the room, fully clothed; hair dried, and bruises clearing visible on her face. He clenched his fist under the table. Yawning, Ari looked around the room. Her eyes widened,

"Shigure-san!"

Shigure looked up over his paper and smiled, "Well Ari-chan, it's been such a long time. And my, how much you've grown!"

Ari ran forward and wrapped her arms around him, "It's so good to see you again!"

Shigure patted her on the head, "Yes, it's great to see you too. Now please let go, you're wrinkling my paper."

Looking around again, she saw Yuki in the kitchen, "Don't tell me that damn rat is here, too?"

'Same as always; Very kind, but a fiery temper like her brother,' thought Shigure, chuckling.

"What's with the hair," commented Ari, turning her attention to Kyo, "Did you dye it or something?"

"IT'S NATURALLY THIS COLOR," yelled Kyo, turning to face Ari. Something clicked inside her mind when she saw his face. Crimson eyes filled the in some of the face of her brother in her memory. (A/N: Does that make sense to you?) Shaking her head she responded,

"Is that right?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

They continued to glare at each other until Tohru walked into the room,

"Ah! Ari-chan you're here!"

Ari turned around to look at Tohru. Her eyes softened and she spoke in a quieter tone,

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier. Thank you so much for your hospitality."

Tohru waved her hands in front of her,

"No, you don't have to apologize! I shouldn't have looked at your locket with out permission!"

Kyo's eyes widened when he saw the locket around her neck. It brought back painful memories. Ari looked over at Kyo,

'Why does he look so familiar?' She noticed that he was looking at her too. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," he responded quickly, "Are you any good at fighting?"

She gave him a confused look. Then realizing what he meant, she put her hand on her hip and smirked, "If it's a fight you want, then you better get ready for a serious ass whooping!"

"You're on!" The two walked into the yard. Ari took of her black jacket, revealing a white tang-top. Kyo got into fighting position.

"Ladies first," he said, bowing slightly.

She charged at him and aimed a punch to his stomach. Kyo easily dodged and elbowed her in the back. Wincing, she quickly flipped over and nailed him in the head with her foot, making blood drip from his lip.

Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru watched with interest as the two cats fought. Kyo and Ari were slowly getting tired, but neither showed signs of weakness. Again, Ari charged at him as though to punch him. Kyo jumped out of the way, but then was sent to the ground when Ari kicked him square in the back. (She had flipped behind him and kicked him) Smiling, she grabbed her jacket,

"I'm starving what's for dinner?"

Later that night, Tohru served everyone fish for dinner; then took her place at the table. Kyo, who had a black eye, a swollen lip, and a sore back looked over at Ari.

"HEY!" Everyone turned and looked at Kyo with a confused expression. Pointing at Ari, he yelled, "Those are MY clothes!"

End of Chap. 4 

Sora: Sssooo? What did ya think? I think this was my longest chapter yet. I hope to get great reviews from all of ya. I also tried a different writing style. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter. REVIEW!

Up next: Names, Questions, and Answers (might be changed)


	5. The Talk

Sora: It's been a long time since I last updated. I guess… Anyway, I have here chapter 5. Woo hoo! Nothing too exciting has happened lately… as usual. Well, I can't just blab all day/night I better get this chapter started.

Ch. 5 The Talk 

"Awww… do I have to?" It was Sunday morning and everyone was sitting at the table as Tohru served breakfest.

"I'm sorry Ari but you must go to school. And don't worry, I'll work everything out with 'him'," Shigure said sternly to Ari.

"Fine… but I won't like it," Ari pouted.

"Ari-chan," Tohru said getting Ari's attention, "If you want I can take you to the school to have you enrolled!" Tohru beamed at Ari. Ari smiled back. No matter how hard she tried she could never say no to Tohru. Nor could anyone else in the Sohma family, like a certain orange-haired boy.

"Okay, how about we go now?" Grabbing Tohru's hand they slipped on their shoes and ran out the door. Kyo got up from the table.

"Don't go stalking any young girls, Kyo-kun," smirked Shigure. Kyo grabbed a pillow and smacked Shigure in the face. Slipping on his shoes, he too went out the door. He ran down the dirt path when he could see to feminine figures walking down the trail. He ran as fast as he could to catch up. Ari, sensing someone approaching, spun around and punched Kyo right in the face. Blood dripped from his nose as he glared at her from behind her fist. And once again something sort of 'clicked' inside Ari's mind.

FLASHBACK 

Ari and her orange-haired brother wrestled on the floor. Her brother happened to be winning and out of reflex she punched him in the face, drawing blood from is nose. He glared at his younger sister. She removed her hand from his face only to find him smirking at her. Suddenly they were on the floor again. Her brother tickled as she screamed and held her ribs as the ached with the pain. (laughing fades)

END OF FLASHBACK 

Removing her hand from Kyo's face Ari could make out a angry expression.

"Why the hell did you punch me in the face?"

"Why the hell did you come sneaking up on us?" The two siblings continued to glare at each other until Tohru could finally calm them down enough to continue walking to the school.

At the School

"All you have to do is fill out these necessary documents and all will be set," smiled the secretary. Ari took the paper and pen from the secretary and began to fill out the forms. Pondering over these questions, Shigure had problems of his own to attend to.

Main House

Shigure lay sprawled on the floor, unable to move due to the pain cursing through his body.

"You expect me to let that little bitch live with you," snarled the leader of the Sohmas. Akito walked over to Shigure, menacingly. Grabbing a fist full of hair, he brought Shigure's ear to his mouth. Hatori sat watching with horror on his face as his friend was beaten by Akito.

"Fine, let's see how the little slut acts. Can the miracle worker work her magic on that monster as she has done the others?"

Inside Shigure's hatred towards Akito burned greatly. To mock Ari is one thing, but to bring Tohru into this was unacceptable. Akito released Shigure from his grip.

"Get the hell out of here," the God spoke, "Before… I kill you."

Rising off the floor, Shigure slowly walked to the door. He looked over at his companion who's head was down, ashamed to look at his friend. Walking out the door Shigure ran the rest of the way home, not even looking back at the death house. As he walked inside his house he was thankful to be living here, his sanctuary.

The School

"Finally," Kyo said as he stretched his arms over his head. Ari roose from her seat and handed the documents to the secretary.

"Thank you," she said handing Ari her uniform, "You can start tomorrow." Ari bowed to the kind lady and followed Tohru and Kyo out of the school. Just as they walked out the door a girl brushed past them, almost knocking Tohru to the ground.

"WATCH IT," yelled both Ari and Kyo.

"I'm so sorry the girl apologized and went inside the school.

"Are you hurt, Tohru," Ari asked with concern.

"Really, I'm okay," Tohru said frantically waving her hands in front of her face. The trio continued to walk back to the house, anticipating the start of the school day.

End 

Sora: Oh yeah, chapter 5 is done! Yea! But who was that girl that bumped into Tohru? Hm… we'll just have to find out, now won't we? (smirks)

Ari: Oh my gosh I can't believe what Akito did to Shigure-san! DAMN YOU AKITO!

Sora: I hope I didn't make Akito too out of character… or any of the characters for that matter. If my readers have any suggestions… like what to put in future chapters or how to make the characters more like themselves I would greatly appreiate it. Oh, and until I have at least 6 reviews for this chapter, I won't be updating anytime soon. So have you're friends read this and have them review; ANYTHING for at least 6 reviews. Also, I was going to have some pairings going on. I need votes on these pairings (Ari isn't going to be paired with anyone):

Kyo X Tohru

Yuki X Tohru

Please Review AND vote!


	6. The New Arrivals

**Sora: **I didn't get that many reviews, let alone votes! It makes me sad. TT.TT (sigh) Well, as promised here is chapter 6.

Ch. 6: New Arrivals 

Ari smacked the alarm clock to rid of the dreadful beeping. (Kyo had to give Ari his room and sleep on the sofa until another bed was placed in Tohru's room)

She slowly sat up and squinted through the sunlit room. Stretching her arms over her head, she got up from the bed and walked over to where her uniform was.

'Aw man, why the hell do I have to where a skirt?'

Opening the package she pulled out her blue uniform.

'Awesome! A long skirt,' Ari thought happily.

She walked to the bathroom to change. Kyo woke up about five minutes later. He stretched out his arms. Lifting himself off the sofa he walked upstairs to the bathroom. (A/N: Gee, I wonder what's going to happen.)

Ari was once again relaxing in the tub when suddenly the door opened.

"AAAHHH!" Ari quickly grabbed a towel and covered herself up. Kyo turned around, his face beet red. He was about to apologize when he was suddenly thrown down the stairs. "You perv," Ari yelled from the top of the stairs, hair still dripping with water. A door slammed and Kyo lay sprawled on the floor.

Shigure walked out of his study and saw Kyo.

"That reminds me," he said, "Ari is in the bathroom so don't go in there."

A few minutes later Ari came downstairs with her uniform on and her hair in a ponytail.

'I look like a damn sailor,' Ari thought to her self.

"So," Shigure smirked, "I hear Kyo was being a peeping-tom this morning."

Both Ari and Kyo glared at Shigure who was soon later thrown through the door. The four teens left the house; Tohru and Yuki were talking animatedly, while Ari and Kyo ignored each other completely.

In School

"Good morning," said the teacher, "Today we have two new students and they are going to be introducing themselves."

Ari walked into the room. "Hi," she said with a smile, "My name is Ari Sohma and I am 17 yrs. old."

"Well Ari," spoke the teacher, "You may take a seat next to Miss Hanajima." Ari sat down next to the girl with long black hair and soulless eyes. As Ari sat down the other new student walked into the room. Ari noticed it was the same girl that bumped into Tohru the other day.

This girl had medium length hair, which was literally red and had bright silver streaks. Her eyes were bubblegum pink and her face was flushed with red from being shy.

"Um… Hi," the girl said, "My name is Hotaru and I am only 14 yrs. old."

"No way," exclaimed Uo, "How can you be in high school if you're only 14!"

"I… just happen to be smart for my age."

Everyone stared at the young girl, unable to say anything. Hotaru stared at her feet, avoiding the gaze of the other students.

"You may take a seat next to Kyo, the guy with the orange hair."

Kyo fumed, his anger building. He hated to be teased. Hotaru sat down next to Kyo, head bent down.

"Why do you always have your head down?" Hotaru's head snapped up upon hearing this. Looking at Kyo, her eyebrows furrowed,

"And why should you care, I don't believe it is your decision whether I have my head down."

"Heh, same as always. You put on the cute little kid act and later you start lashing out at people."

"And how exactly would you know that?"

"I happen to be a Sohma and you happened to play with me and Ari at the main house."

Hotaru stared at him blankly. She knew him, she always had. She was the first person to truly accept his true form… and Ari's.

"You always saw right through me," Hotaru said with a smirk, "Haven't changed a bit."

"What is that supposed to mean!" A sweat drop formed on the back of Hotaru's head, 'I was right.'

"She still doesn't remember, does she?" Kyo looked at his young cousin. He looked away, saying nothing.

"I know a secret," Hotaru whispered, just enough for Kyo to here.

"Oh yeah, what," Kyo asked, curiosity clearly noticeable.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?"

"Ahem." Both Kyo and Hotaru looked up at the teacher.

"Is there anything you would like to share with the class?"

Hotaru stood up, "I was just telling Kyo about how amazing you look today." Everyone stared at this extraordinary girl. "I mean," Hotaru continued, "I'd say you are about 26 and an attractive young woman like you must have the men eating out of your hands."

The teacher's eyes gleamed, "That's so sweet!" Hotaru smiled and looked over at Kyo who sat in his seat, stunned.

"Well, I'll let you slide this time. Seeing how it's your first day here," the teacher had said, "But Kyo, you're cleaning the classroom after school."

"You've got to be kidding me," Kyo exclaimed, rising from his chair.

"Sit down, orange-top," yawned Uo. Kyo sat back down in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. He glared at Hotaru from the corner of his eye as she sat back down. Looking over at Kyo she just shrugged her shoulders and returned her attention to the teacher.  
'Kyo really has changed," Hotaru thought, a small smile appearing on her face, 'And I bet Tohru Honda had something to do with it.'

End of Ch. 6 

**Sora:** Yes, chapter 6 is here and finished. I want AT LEAST 5 reviews before I update again. Currently I am working on ch. 7 and ch. 2 of my Furuba Super Heroes! You should check it out! BYE!


End file.
